


Silver Lining

by kiwiandkitty



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiandkitty/pseuds/kiwiandkitty
Summary: You're an aspiring business woman working happily as a personal assistant to the warm and charming executive director at SLI International. Working with higher-ups puts you in contact with some VIPs, the most notable of which being Jumin Han and his assistant, Jaehee Kang. Becoming close with Jaehee seemed like the right career move. After all, connections are everything. But her friendship means you're stuck with the entirety of Rika's Fundraising Association. As time goes on, you and your new friends realize that SLI International and RFA are not all that they seem...
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your second week working at SLI International has begun, already proving to be more challenging than the last. Your first important business meeting is coming up. Of course you had to start off your career with the most famous corporate heir around, Jumin Han. Here's to hoping all goes well...

The stars over top dozens of skyscrapers sparkled like diamonds. The moon looked especially big tonight, but if there was one superstition you believed it was that nothing good ever happened under the light of a full moon. After staring at the twinkling skyline for just a few more moments, you slid your eyes back towards your laptop. The bright blue light from the screen was enough to make your eyes water.

  
Focusing on writing out this last email was getting increasingly more difficult for you. Though the office was noisy during the day with endless chatter, somehow being there at night made it even harder to concentrate. Now, the consistent _tap tap tap_ of a coworker's keyboard from across the room seemed to be deafening. “Focus…” you muttered to yourself, going back to proofread your email.

  
“Dear Ms. Kang,” you murmured.Reading aloud helped you find even the most pesky of errors, “On behalf of SLI International, I’d like to invite Mr. Han and yourself to discuss the possibility of entering a contract that will bring both of our companies enormous profit among other benefits. Of course, the details will be discussed, preferably over dinner with SLI’s executive director, Mr. Seong. We would appreciate it if you could join us this Wednesday at 6:30pm at the Gayeon. Please email me with any questions and concerns, as well as your response to our invitation.”

  
It certainly was not the most elegant email you’ve ever written. Actually, it was more like the sloppiest email you’ve ever written. But, after glancing at the time and seeing that it was after midnight, you decided to just sign your name (Best regards, Ms. C with SLI International)

  
You hit send and closed your laptop, slipping it neatly into your work bag. Before you decided to leave, though, you pulled a small compact mirror from one of the bag’s front pockets. After letting your fingers trace the engraving of your initials, MC, you popped open the mirror. Your heart sunk into your chest. The bags under your eyes… no concealer you owned would be able to cover up those dark circles. That, and your makeup had smudged from the countless times you rubbed to ease the heaviness of your eyes. With a sigh, you swiped your fingers under your eyes to try and remove the excess makeup before tossing the compact back in its place. With one last glance at the shimmering moon through the glass, you gathered a few files in one arm and slid your bag over your shoulder, making your way through the office.

  
Rounding the corner, you noticed a warm glow seeping out from under the door of the executive director’s office. _That’s weird_ , you thought to yourself. Though you weren’t quite used to his normal behavior yet, this was the first time you’d seen Mr. Seong staying late. Curiously, you padded to the door and rapped your knuckles thrice against the wood. After a few moments, you heard Mr. Seong’s hearty voice invite you into his office. Slowly, you pushed the door open. His eyes were trained on a thick stack of paper and he steadily tapped a pen against his lower lip.

  
Mr. Seong was not the executive director you expected. After interviewing with him on the phone and hearing him speak, you expected a jovial older man as wide as he was tall. Seong was quite the opposite. He was slender - no, not slender - he was built, seemingly carved from marble. A living version of David himself. His features were so sharp, in fact, that perhaps even Michelangelo would stare in awe. He had a smile that would make most women swoon and soft chocolate eyes that always seemed to have a mischievous twinkle. It wasn’t only his looks that surprised you, but his personality.

  
“Yes?” he asked without looking up, his voice slightly raspier than usual.

  
“Mr. Seong,” you began, but the snap of his neck upwards to look at you startled you into silence.

  
“MC! Darling, had I known it was you I would’ve given a warmer welcome!” he sang, “Come in, come in, take a seat, sit back. Long day? You look tired. I was actually hoping to discuss something with you tomorrow - but the sooner the better.” The warmth in his voice soothed you and the tension from the day slid off your shoulders. His coy smile reached his eyes, those pearly whites flashing elegantly at you. His whole being just screamed “Pay attention to me! I’m rich!”

  
“Oh, I see,” you said softly. Gently, you placed down your bag and took a seat in one of the fluffy white chairs in front of his desk. “If it’s a bad time, Mr. Seong-”

  
“MC, what did we discuss?” He purred, resting his chin on his fist. You let out a soft chirp.

  
“ _Jang_ ,” You corrected yourself. He must’ve told you a hundred times by now to call him by his first name, but it felt so wrong in the sleek and professional SLI building. “If I interrupted you, I don’t mind speaking to you another time.” You peered up at him while he gave a throaty laugh.

  
“Like I said, MC,” he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands together, “I’ve been wanting to touch base with you. It’s the start of your second week working here. You’ve done wonderful so far. I wanted to make sure you’ve been treated kindly by everyone. No trouble?”

  
You furrowed your eyebrows. Why did he think someone was bothering you? “No, no trouble.”

  
“That’s what I wanted to hear! And you’re not overwhelmed? If you feel overwhelmed, please come to me. It takes a little to get used to your workload.” Though it was true you worked late tonight, you didn’t feel overwhelmed. In fact, you probably could’ve gone home at 8 had you not procrastinated so much the previous night…

  
“I feel good about my workload, thank you.”

  
Immediately, he shot off another question: “Splendid! I hope you're getting around the city okay? I know it’s difficult settling in after moving halfway around the world.” Thinking back, everything _was_ difficult. Getting used to the bus schedule was a hassle itself, not to mention finding a store or market when you need it.

  
“I’m okay!” You were lying through your teeth. The corners of Jang’s lips twitched as he moved to lean over his.

  
“Wonderful, wonderful. I hope you haven’t gotten too used to your schedule, though. I wanted to let you know I’ve actually assigned a driver to take you to and from work starting tomorrow. He’ll be at your apartment around 7:15. Does that time work for you?”

  
Your eyes widened. Did he know you had to run to catch the bus nearly every morning last week? “I- Yes, it works.” You let your head fall, your cheeks heating up. No, there was no way on Earth he could know that.

  
“Perfect!” His voice peaked and he shut his eyes with a wide grin. “Now why don’t you get home and rest up?”

  
“Of course, thank you… thank you, Jang. Please take care of yourself as well!” You scooped up your bag once more and strode towards the door. Jang was somehow energizing with his peppy attitude and supportive words. As you reached for the door handle, Jang spoke up once more. This time, his voice carried less of the upbeat energy you were used to.

  
“MC… you contacted C&R, correct?” You froze. Yes, the email to C&R’s Chief Secretary was the last email you sent, but something in Jang’s voice was so sharp and sudden that it took you a few moments to form your words. Then you remembered the sloppiness of the email. You chewed on your cheek. _Damn, I should’ve paid more attention to that email..._

  
“No, have a good night MC. Rest easy.” With that you closed the door behind you, looking down at the shadows cast across the floor. Jang Seong was certainly an interesting man. Though you’d been working as his assistant for a week already, you were still figuring him out. After all, you never expected his voice to take on such a rigid and icy tone. With a sigh, you started towards the elevator to make your way home. Your warm bed seemed like a dream right about now.

  
Although it was late out, the city was still bustling. Luckily for you, the bus station was close by. Even though you could’ve passed out where you stood, your legs still carried you towards your destination. Suddenly, you felt your phone buzz sharply twice. You knew what that meant: an email. At this hour, seriously? Sighing, you pulled your phone from your bag, opening up your inbox. Oh! This wasn’t any old email. You noticed straight away that the address was from outside SKI’s email domain.

“Ms. C,  
After receiving your offer as well as considering the past positive relationship between C&R and SLI International, Mr. Han has agreed to meet. We hope that you can bring something of substance to the table. We will be keeping in touch,

Ms. Kang of C&R International.”

It did seem a little odd that Ms. Kang had time to speak to her boss about this and send an email already. It was so late, there was no way they’re still working at the C&R office… right? You shook your head. The details really didn’t matter. Either way, you were grinning ear to ear. Jang was going to love this. At least, you hoped he did, since it seemed so important to him. You were putting all your effort into making a good first impression on him, but he was honestly extremely easy to please. In reality, the responsibilities of being Jang's assistant really weren't all that hard. You just kept him organized and made sure he was well prepared for the day's events. Actually, you enjoyed working with Jang immensely.

  
The rest of your trip home was uneventful. You were growing accustomed to your route from the SLI building to your apartment. It wasn’t a far walk, maybe 30 minutes, but walking that far in a pencil skirt after a long day at work was not something you were interested in. You fumbled a bit unlocking your door. It was hard to balance your heavy bag (thanks to that chunky laptop, you really should get a sleeker one now that you have to carry it around…) and the armful of files already.

  
You set your bag down on the small table in the kitchen. You still had boxes to put away, they were stacked up high against the wall. They certainly were an eyesore, but you’d only been in the city for about two and a half weeks now, so you still had plenty of time to unpack. The apartment was smaller than the places you were used to, but it had a much more modern feeling to it. Everything was sleek and organized. It was the splashes of color here and there that brought real character to the place.  
After a nice warm shower to ease your aching muscles, you slid under the covers of your bed. Once again, you could see out the window how bright and busy the city was. It seemed odd to you that while you were constantly surrounded by people, you felt overwhelmingly alone.

*** * ***

Tuesday morning was interesting. It was your first time riding with the driver sent by Jang. You felt the budding of an ego as you hopped into the back seat with your bag and paperwork. _I can’t let it get to me,_ you laughed quietly to yourself, _I’m an assistant, not some celebrity._ The driver was a pleasant man, and small in all senses of the word. You thanked him for the ride and exited the car.

  
Staring up at the SLI building, you felt like an ant. It certainly was impressive. Impressive actually might have been an understatement. It towered and loomed like a tree made of steel and glass. Or perhaps crystal, with the way the windows reflected the rising sun. Though the building has to have been a solid 45 stories, you’d only ever been on the top few. After all, you served the executive director.

  
Riding up the elevator, you checked your emails for the morning. A few reminders for Jang’s meetings, a few requesting his presence and assistance at charity balls or other faculty events. You made a quick list in your notes of the ones he would be available to attend, opting to ask him in person. You did have good news to give him, after all. Arriving at your cubicle, you went through your normal motions of setting up your space and grabbing coffee in the break room. While making your own, you made a cup for Jang as well. He was working later than you were last night, he definitely needed it.

  
When you came to his office this time, the door was wide open and Jang was nowhere to be seen. You knew he wouldn’t be long, he was probably just in the bathroom or chatting briefly before starting his day. So far, he was always sitting down and working hard by 8:15. You glanced at the clock. _8:01. I might as well leave him a note and go back to my desk._

  
You set the coffee down on his desk, taking a pen and a sticky note, which you were positive he didn’t mind you using. As you leaned over to write the note, you noticed he had printed out emails on his desk. But… the domain. It was different. You’d never seen these contacts before. Scanning the papers quickly, they were corresponding about transporting goods. It seemed normal, but these are emails that should have gone through you first. In fact, this wasn’t something Jang was supposed to be dealing with. Shaking your head, you realized this is why he must’ve been up so late and why he must’ve been worried about your workload. The poor guy was being handed assignments left and right. With a small smile and a seed of worry being planted in your heart, you signed the note (“I have good news! Call me in when you see this - MC”) and walked merrily back to your cubicle.

  
*** * ***

Jang was a little later than usual, finally phoning you at 8:30. “MC! You made me a warm cup of coffee. You truly know me. I am honored!” You laughed at his sweet welcome and told him you’d be right in.

  
You entered Jang’s office with a notepad and pen in hand (it's important to always be ready to take notes!) and shut the door behind you. “So, I wanted to-” as you turned, your eyes connected with his. “Jang! What.. What happened?” You rushed to his desk, leaning over to get a closer look at his face. A gash, maybe 4 inches long, was carved deep into his left cheek and over his lip. His left eye was swollen and purple. “Sir, are you okay?”

  
Jang waved his hand nonchalantly. “I’m okay. Now please, what did you want to tell me?’

  
“But… you’re hurt? What happened, did someone _mug_ you?” It was the first thing that came to mind. He was a professional, after all. And with that came money.

  
“MC, I was just working late last night and was tired. I needed to open a box and, like an idiot cut towards myself. I was sitting down so the blade caught my face,” he leaned closer to you. His face was so close you could smell the coffee on his breath. “It’s a bit embarrassing. Please don’t tell anyone. This is between you and I, okay? Can you keep a secret?” Those brown eyes swirled. You swallowed.

  
“Of course, sir. I’m sorry.”

  
He laughed, leaning back. “Ah, I’m grateful for you. Now, the news you have for me?”

  
You stood, smoothing down your skirt and picking up your notepad. “Yes! I was contacted by C&R late last night. Actually, _really_ late last night-”

  
“Sounds about right,” Jang snorted, “but continue.”

  
“Mr. Han and his assistant Ms. Kang have agreed to meet you-”

  
“Us.”

  
“ _-us_ for dinner. I’ve already called and made reservations for four in the private lounge.”

  
Jang shot up in his seat. “MC! You’re truly a lifesaver. What would I do without you, darling? You know how much this could do for SLI? A partnership with C&R is _exactly_ what we need.”

  
You nodded your head. “I also did some research and found Mr. Han enjoys wine. I ordered a few bottles. They were expensive, I hope it’s no issue.”

  
“When it comes to pleasing that man, expensive is necessary. Don’t worry, we have more than enough funds to cover his taste.”

  
“That’s a relief,” you sighed. “I wanted to discuss with you some events, as well.”

  
“Of course. But, before we begin, I wanted to talk to you about dinner some more.”

  
“Oh?” You gave your head a curious tilt

.  
“Come in tomorrow but leave at 5 the latest. I’ll pick you up with my personal driver at 6. Go home and get dressed. On some occasions I may… request that you dress up a little more…” Jang tugged at his collar uncomfortably, “but this is not one of those occasions. While we both need to dress formally because the Gayeon is an upper class restaurant, please dress modestly. Jumin will be put off if it seems like I’m attempting to use my shiny new assistant to gain his favor.” You could feel your entire face becoming hotter than the sun. Jang winced. The gash on his lip looked close to splitting open. “That sounds bad, I know. I’m sorry. I don’t think of you as just a pretty face to sway businessmen. Those things do happen, though and the man we’re meeting is more sensitive when it comes to the use of feminine charms. It’s offensive to him. I just..” he sighed, “I need tomorrow evening to go smoothly.”

You understood Jang’s point, but it didn’t stop the embarrassment you felt from being called his “shiny new assistant”. Actually, you didn’t know if you should be happy that Jang thought you were pretty enough to be confused for a feminine pawn or offended because you knew you were worth much more than that. You chewed on your cheek for a moment before responding, “I understand. It’s okay. I’ll just follow your lead. But, about the events I need to ask you about…”  
Jang’s shoulders relaxed and his signature coy smile returned. “Yes, ask away.”

  
*** * ***

  
6:00 on Wednesday came sooner than you expected. Jang’s driver was right on time, pulling up to the sidewalk and opening the door for you to slide in. Jang was already seated on the other side. You bowed your head to him. “Mr. Seong.” He gave you a look that screamed _‘What did I tell you?’_ but you said nothing. While the gash on Jang’s face was still prominent, the black eye of his was gone. There was no way it would’ve healed that fast. He must’ve put on makeup.  
You opted to dress formal yet professional, just as Jang had recommended. You chose a fitted black dress, rather than a skirt and blouse. On your hip, a few golden flowers were printed on the fabric.

  
“MC, aren’t you cold?” The dress was sleeveless, but had a high collar with gold lace around the hem.

“I’m alright. I see we’re matching.” Jang’s suit had gold accents as well.

  
“How cute! We’re going to be the best dressed team in that whole restaurant.” You smiled, but thinking about meeting one of the most renowned corporate heirs in this city made your shoulders tense. You and Jang sat in silence for a couple minutes. The air felt uncomfortably heavy so you started searching through the purse you brought just so that your hands could keep busy. You double, triple, quadruple checked that you brought your phone, wallet, and notepad before Jang said anything.

  
“MC, don’t be nervous.” You kept your gaze locked on your purse. “Hey, I know this is your first big important meeting. But you’re more than capable of this. I know your abilities already.” His compliments made your lips twitch upwards, but you still couldn’t bring yourself to meet his eyes. “And, I’m here. I’ve been through this stuff a million times. I’ll do the majority of the talking, okay?”

  
With that, you looked at him and offered a tight lipped smile. “Thank you, Jang. But I’ll have you know I’m calling you Mr. Seong this entire evening. It’s more professional.”

Jang chuckled. “Okay, I’ll take it for tonight.”

The ride to the Gayeon was short, but the line outside the door was trailing down the block. You anxiously bit your lip, looking over your shoulder at Jang. He shook his head and stepped out of the vehicle. As you pulled yourself and your belongings onto the sidewalk, Jang finished his conversation with the driver and walked towards you.

“Not to worry. I can get us through the door and you made reservations, right?” You nodded, grateful for his support. “Perfect, come with me.”

*** * ***

_ZEN:_ I am a little nervous for the first showing, though…

_Jaehee Kang_ : Zen, I’m sure you’ll do amazing.

_Jaehee Kang:_ Your shows are always great. And you’ll have all your loyal fans there watching you.

_ZEN:_ You’re right. There’s no way I could mess this thing up ^^

_ZEN:_

_Jaehee Kang_ : I’m glad you can see it that way. I’m going to be there, too. But not tonight. Mr. Han and I have plans.

_707:_ Plans? How scandalous~

_Jaehee Kang_ : …

_ZEN:_ Ew. That’s insulting to Jaehee. As if she’d ever be with that jerk.

_707:_ lololololol

_Yoosung★:_ Actually, Jaehee, I’d like to go with you…

_Yoosung★:_ I think we should all go to support Zen!

_Jaehee Kang:_ If you’d like.

_707:_ Does this mean I get to go too???

_ZEN:_ I think you guys would enjoy it. I’ve been preparing for a really long time.

_ZEN:_ There’s one scene where I get to sing while shirtless and fighting.

_ZEN:_ There’s no way you can’t love me on stage, sweaty without my shirt~

_Jaehee Kang:_ I feel like I can’t wait to watch it. I’m going to have to watch a DVD or two tonight so that I’m not so excited.

_Jaehee Kang:_

__

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

_Yoosung★:_ Hi Jumin!

_Jumin Han:_ Hello.

_Jumin Han:_ Assistant Kang, are you ready?

_Jumin Han_ : I am not staying for long.

_Jaehee Kang:_ Yes. I can meet you in the lobby.

_ZEN:_ Where exactly are you taking her this late?

_Jumin Han:_ Where I go with Assistant Kang is none of your concern.

_ZEN:_ Jumin.

_ZEN:_ Where are you taking her???

_Jaehee Kang:_ Please don’t worry about me, Zen.

_Jaehee Kang:_ Worrying will give you wrinkles. And you need to keep your skin healthy :)

_ZEN:_ Ugh, you’re right. But I still want to know where the trust fund kid is taking you this late.

_Jaehee Kang:_ We are meeting at the Gayeon with a potential business partner. We shouldn’t be long.

_707:_ lolololololol

_707:_ Jumin… at the

_707:_ **GAYEON**

_707:_ I knew you couldn’t hide it for long lolz

_Jumin Han:_ I am not dealing with this.

_Jumin Han:_ I’ll see you soon, Assistant Kang.

_707:_ Why are you avoiding the question, Jumin???

_707:_ Is it cuzzz….?

_707:_

__

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

_ZEN:_ That guy is really getting on my nerves

_707:_ He’s just embarrassed about being honest, we need to give him time

_Jaehee Kang:_ I’m sorry but I need to leave

_Jaehee Kang:_ Yoosung, if you’d like to go to Zen’s performance with me, I’m going on Friday at 8 ^^

_Yoosung★:_ I’ll be there!!

_707:_ Maybe I’ll come too, if I can finish my work :-:

_Jaehee Kang:_ I’ll be off. Goodbye

_ZEN:_ Good luck with Jumin, Jaehee

_Jaehee Kang:_ … Thank you, Zen

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

_Yoosung★:_ I’m really excited to see you Zen!

_ZEN_ : It’s been a long time since you’ve come to see me perform.

_ZEN:_ You’re really missing out. If you want I can send you the link to buy my DVDs.

_ZEN:_ The cover pictures of me are seriously worth the money. They’re art <3

_Yoosung★:_ Uhmmm… maybe another time?

_Yoosung★:_ I’m actually going to go play some LOLOL…

_707:_ Leaving me so soon?

_707:_ Come back darling~

_Yoosung★:_ Seven, stop it!! Leave me alone

_Yoosung★:_ I’ll see you guys later

_Yoosung★ has left the chatroom_

_707:_ Zen, it’s only us too now~

_ZEN:_ Aren’t you lucky to be spending alone time with the most attractive man on Earth?

_707:_ Erm…

_707:_ Now that I think about it I actually have work.

_707:_

__

_707:_ Good luck at the show!

_707:_ GOD

_707:_ SEVEN

_707:_ **OUT!!!!**

_707 has left the chatroom_

_ZEN:_ I’ll let you all know how my show goes

_ZEN:_ And I’ll say hi to you guys after to show Friday ^^

_ZEN has left the chatroom_

*** * ***

You checked your phone once more. _6:28… they’re going to be walking in any minute now._ The Gayeon’s main dining room was absolutely packed. The women eating there were dressed to the nines. You felt like a mutt walking into a dog show. And dogs they were, alright. No matter how many men they had around them, they all took one look at Jang and started panting. He was like a thick slab of meat in the middle of it all. You could sense the glares slicing into your back from all directions when you walked through. Luckily, the private lounge was much calmer. You and Jang sat at a round table to one side of the room, and a large group of businessmen sat at a long table towards the other.

“Take a deep breath,” Jang reminded you in a low whisper, “They’ll be here in just a minute. He’s never late.” His hand brushed over your bare shoulders, sending shivers down your spine. “I’m here, don’t worry.” With a smile, he smoothed down his suit and turned to look at the door. After just a moment of looking at the door it opened and in walked Mr. Han and Ms. Kang. You shot out of your seat so fast that even Jang looked startled.

  
Jang shook Mr. Han’s hand (“Jang, how are you?” Mr. Han greeted him), moving to shake Ms. Kang’s as well. He introduced you, “Jumin, Ms. Kang, this is my personal assistant, Ms. C.”

  
“Please,” you bowed your head, “feel free to call me MC.” As you looked back up, Mr. Han’s hand came into your view. His eyes were an icy grey; they seemed to look right through you… as if he could see everything. You swallowed. Similar to Jang, Mr. Han was no ordinary businessman. He was elegantly crafted from clay, each imperfection meticulously rubbed away. Though he bore no smile, you didn’t feel uncomfortable or scared by his presence. You felt more curious, than anything. Curious as to what laid behind those piercing eyes.

  
Your hand met his and you shook for a moment. The feeling of his smooth fingers against yours made your knees weak, but you took a deep breath and controlled yourself. “A pleasure,” he said. His voice was deep and raspy; monotone but thrilling. All the research you’d done - all of the interviews, the pictures, the blogs you scoured - nothing compared to the real thing. He was like a panther, elegant and deadly, stalking its unknowing prey.

  
“The pleasure is all mine,” you countered, never failing to break eye contact. You needed to relax. You couldn’t fall apart because some handsome corporate heir looked your way. This was your job. And just as Jang had warned you, you knew Mr. Han would not take kindly to an easy woman.

  
Ms. Kang broke your train of thought. She offered you her hand as well. You shook it. She was gentler than Mr. Han, with soft features and welcoming eyes. She carried with her an air of grace and intelligence. But she… she was _so_ young. She was the chief secretary but she was so young. Yes, you were the assistant to an executive director, but that’s all you were. A personal assistant. She must’ve been brilliant to land that position.“Thank you for your invitation.”

  
Three of them sat down, and Jang looked at expectantly. He nodded his head towards the back room, and you gave him a small smile in return. You fetched a waiter, telling him your table and requesting appetizers and wine, stressing the importance of his grace and efficiency. He seemed to understand so you returned to the table satisfied.  
As soon as you hit your chair, Mr. Han adjusted his cuffs. “Now, shall we get down to business?” His voice was low and rumbly. All those fanclubs made sense.

  
Mr. Han and Jang did the majority of the talking. Jang occasionally asked you for figures and for specifics on employees, but that was all you added. You noted that Ms. Kang spoke much more than you did. She was well versed in the corporate language, often chiming in with questions and suggestions. Jang answered her happily.

  
It was hard to stop your eyes from drifting towards Jumin. He was completely invested in this, his eyes constantly focused on Jang. Of course, he looked at you when you spoke, but it wasn’t the same.

  
You took a brief break when food was served. The plates in front of you looked like art. They smelled delicious. The waiter you originally spoke to brought over the wine and uncorked it. You noticed Mr. Han sitting up a little straighter. Your lips tugged up at his reaction. Holding a hand out to the waiter, you said gently, “If I may? I’ll pour for the table.” He nodded and passed you the bottle, walking briskly away to serve another group.

  
You stood, rounding the table to pour for Mr. Han first. Suddenly, his eyes were completely focused on you. “If I may?” You began to pour. “I hope you enjoy Tempranillo. We had it imported from Spain. It’s a 2002 bottle. If it’s not to your taste, please let me know. I have several others available for this evening.” You held the bottle straight, wiping it with your own napkin. His eyes didn’t leave your face as he lifted his glass to his nose, inhaling the scent. The stare he gave you as he sipped made your world spin, but you knew you couldn’t react like this. Not now, not ever. You kept your calm and stood straight.

  
He seemed pleased with your reaction. His lips twitched upwards. “This will do fine, thank you.” Though he didn’t seem necessarily happy, you assumed that had he been disappointed it would’ve been made known.

  
“Ms. Kang?” You asked next. She nodded. You poured for Jang next and yourself last. You all enjoyed your meal, commenting on flavors. This type of food was unreal to you… this bill alone would probably cost a month's worth of rent. SLI would cover it all, though. You let yourself dig into a plate of stuffed and seared shrimp. It melted on your tongue. A small noise escaped from your throat.

  
“Excuse me,” you coughed into your napkin, your face turning up about 100 degrees. Jang’s foot tapped yours and an amused smile spread across his face, but Mr. Han and Ms. Kang didn’t react. After Mr. Han set down his utensils and wiped his face, the rest of you took the cue to stop eating as well. You topped off everyone’s glasses. As you sat back down, you noticed Mr. Han giving you a curious look. Then, Jang spoke.

  
“Jumin? There’s a small garden out back, would you like to join me?” Mr. Han stood up from his seat and looked expectantly at Ms. Kang. “I was thinking,” Jang piped up once more, “that the women can stay here. It’s getting cooler out and they’re both in skirts.” _What? Jang wanted to speak to Mr. Han alone?_

  
“Mr. Han-” Ms. Kang protested. Jang shot you a look and you got the message loud and clear.

  
“I wouldn’t mind speaking with you some more, Ms. Kang…” you said sweetly. Mr. Han seemed to understand as well.

  
“We will return shortly, Assistant Kang.” You watched as Jang and Mr. Han disappeared out the back doors. Turning to look at Ms. Kang, she looked concerned. _I need to keep her happy. This needs to go smoothly for Jang’s sake._

  
“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Ms. Kang’s eyes suddenly turned away from the door and latched onto your face, “Have Mr. Han and Mr. Seong met before? They seem friendly.”

  
Ms. Kang thought for a moment. “I believe they made a deal a few years ago as well, but the contact only lasted a year and a half.” She nodded, content with her answer. “And, Mr. Seong is a contributor to RFA events as well.”

  
You gave her a slow blink. “I apologize. I’m still new to this position. Do you mind elaborating... RFA?”

  
Ms. Kang looked taken aback. “You haven’t heard of it before?”

  
You winced. “I’m afraid not, but I’m also not from here. I only moved in about a month ago. Please excuse my limited knowledge.”

  
“Oh, no, it’s not an issue at all. RFA, or Rika’s Fundraising Association, is a group dedicated to raising money for various charity organizations. We host parties and auction off art to raise the money.”

  
“We?”

  
“Mr. Han and I are members of RFA. Mr. Seong has been a guest on several occasions, and has donated to us countless times.”

  
“I see, thank you. I used to volunteer back at home. If RFA needs help at any point, I’d be more than willing to offer my services.”

  
Ms. Kang’s eyes widened. “Really? Thank you, but I’m afraid we may not be hosting another party for a while?”

  
“Is RFA on a hiatus, then?”

  
“I suppose you could call it that. Our founder, Rika, is actually… no longer with us.” Her eyes dropped to her hands, folded neatly in her lap. Your face fell. _Damnit, why did I have to pick such a delicate topic???_ “I wasn’t close with her, but she was the foundation of RFA. She kept us motivated and she brought life to the group. Without her, hosting parties is substantially more difficult.”

  
“I am so, so sorry for your loss, Ms. Kang. If I can do anything for you or RFA, please do not hesitate to ask. I can give you my contact information?”

  
“Oh, thank you, Ms. C. If you’re interested, I’d be more than happy to take it and speak to the other members about your offer.” You scribbled down your phone number and email on your notepad. After tearing off the strip with your information on it, you handed it to her.

  
“Please, call me MC. I’m sure we will be seeing much more of each other.” You grinned. _Especially since I know Jang has got this meeting in the bag._

  
“Yes. Thank you, MC. Then feel free to call me Jaehee, if you’d like.”

  
_Speak of the devil_ , you thought as Jang and Mr. Han strode through the doors. You and Jaehee stood as they neared. “Assistant Kang, we are going back to C&R. I need you to make minor adjustments to a pre-existing contract. I’d like this deal to be confirmed and processed as soon as possible.”

  
“Yes, Mr. Han.” Jaehee gave you one last small smile before walking with Mr. Han back towards the front exit. You were rather offended that Mr. Han paid you no mind before leaving.

  
Once they were gone, Jang grinned from ear to ear. “MC, you were lovely, just brilliant. I couldn’t have done this without you.” The compliment made you grin. “We’re going to take a quick trip to C&R so Jumin and I can sign the contract.”

  
“You got him hooked already?”

  
“Line and sinker too,” he winked, “but let’s get going. We don’t want to get too far behind.”

  
Somehow, Jang’s driver was ready as you stepped outside. Although you knew he was doing it to get Mr. Han alone, you were grateful that Jang suggested you and Jaehee stayed in the restaurant. The night air bit at your bare skin. Luckily, the car was already heated.

  
Jang didn’t get in the back, though. He opened the passenger side door and reached down for a bit. Finally, he walked around to the other side of the car and slid in next to you. “I know we had wine,” he said, unzipping the bag he brought with him, “but I had our driver, Gwan, pick this up for us.” Out from the bag came a fizzy bottle of champagne. You laughed.

  
“Is this your idea of celebrating a corporate win? Drinking with your assistant?” Jang flushed and pulled out the cork with a silver corkscrew.

“I don’t like it when you word it like that,” he chuckled nervously.

  
“Jang! I didn’t mean it like that.” You took the glass from his hands.

  
“I know. To a successful first super important-ish business meeting!”

  
You giggled. “To a successful important-ish business meeting,” you returned, clinking your glasses. Before you got to the C&R building, you’d finished two glasses of champagne. You figured it would be okay since you only had about a glass and a half of wine, but it was starting to get to you. The city suddenly looked more bubbly and fun, and a light haze seemed to cloud your mind. _No more_ , you told yourself, _you’re going to look ridiculous to the big shots at C &R._

  
The C&R building was much larger than the SLI one. It was a sight to see, like a gravestone growing upwards from the concrete. Jang must’ve noticed your distracted eyes or perhaps the flush on your cheeks from the champagne since he looped his arm under yours and guided you inside. He did the speaking with the front receptionist while you became accustomed to your surroundings.

  
The space was well decorated but organized. Its class and modern cleanliness reminded you of Mr. Han.

  
Before you knew it, Jang had led you through the elevator. “MC? Are you feeling alright?”

  
You nodded. “Yes. I’m fine. I promise.” _Stupid, stupid, stupid. This is important and you let yourself have too much to drink?_

  
“Okay. Well, when Jumin and I sign the contract you go to one of the vending machines and get some water, okay?”

  
You nodded once, but your head was too heavy to do it again. The C&R building was like a maze. You were lucky to have Jang as your guide. “How do you know where to go?”  
Jang side eyed you. He let out a soft laugh. “The receptionist told me the room number. Actually, we’re here.” Like magic you were staring up at the door. You reached out and knocked before Jang had the chance.

  
The door opened, and you were surprised to see Mr. Han rather than Jaehee. The surprise knocked the wind out of you. You were face to face with the masterpiece that was Jumin Han. Your eyes met his and you couldn’t find it in yourself to look away.

  
“Mr. Han…” you breathed.

  
He raised an eyebrow, “Ms. C,” he looked over the top of your head, “and Jang. Please, come in. Assistant Kang is just sending some emails to the Chairman.” He stepped aside to let you enter. You took a look around. You weren’t in a personal office. No, it was a meeting room. A long table stretched from one end to the other. On both walls there were projectors and whiteboards. You took a seat at the table and the two men followed suit. You tried to listen to their words, but you couldn’t follow along. Your mouth was dry and you had to pee desperately.

  
“I don’t mean to interrupt,” you blurted out, “I need to use the restroom.” Based on his expression, Jang knew exactly what was going on inside your head. All eyes turned to Mr. Han.

  
“Take a right out the door and continue down the hall. I’m sure you must be capable of finding it yourself.”

  
You didn’t take his words as a compliment. “You’re very right. More than capable, thank you.” You stood from your chair. Jang looked like he was going to faint. You refused to look at Mr. Han, the pompous bastard he was.

  
By the time you closed the door, the incident was a weak memory. _To the right_ , he said. You turned and began walking. You hoped you’d be able to find your way back after using the bathroom. As you walked, you stumbled upon a vending machine. It was dimly lit, but after looking at all the options, your eyes lingered over a can of sweet tea. You remembered Jang’s words, and moved to grab your wallet-

  
Your bag. It was gone. Where did it go? Where could it have gone?? _Think, think… I took it out of the restaurant… I had it in the car… but going inside…? That’s it - you must’ve left it in the car!_ Damn, now you had no money for something to drink. You felt so hot and thirsty. Just looking at the bottles lined up before you made you want to cry.

  
“MC?”

  
You turned to find Jaehee. She looked like an angel. Though her face looked tired, she still wore a slight smile. She seemed to be glowing, or maybe that was just the lights of the city through the window behind her. “Jaehee… What are you doing here?”

  
“Well, I work here. I’m always here.”

  
She made you giggle. “I meant at the vending machine.”

  
“I should ask you the same thing. You’ve been staring at it for a few minutes now.”

  
“Oh, I just wanted a drink, but I ended up leaving my wallet down in the car.”

  
“I see. What did you want to get? I like the canned coffee they offer here. I usually prefer my coffee black, but this one is strong enough.”

  
You laughed. “I don’t know if I could keep coffee down after drinks. I just wanted some iced sweet tea.”

  
Jaehee nodded, then stepped towards the vending machine.

“Wha- what are you doing?”

  
“You said you wanted tea, right?” You gave a nod to confirm. “Then I’ll get you some. It’s really not a problem at all. I’m going to get myself a coffee, anyways.”  
You looked at your feet. “Jaehee… thank you. You’re very kind.” Jaehee looked startled.

  
“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but it’s my job to be kind to you.” Your heart sank. You didn’t say anything more as she handed you the tea. You cracked it open and took a sip. It was refreshing, like a cool breeze in the desert. “Shall we go back?”

  
You nodded, the fog in your head beginning to clear slightly. You followed her back to the meeting room, where it looked like the men were wrapping things up. Mr. Han didn’t look at you. Jang seemed relieved to see you. “MC, how are you feeling?”

  
“I’m doing great,” you replied, taking another sip from your tea, “how are you?”

  
“We’re actually just finishing up.” Jang looked towards Mr. Han. “Thank you for everything, Jumin. If you need to reach me, please go through MC. She keeps me on top of all my important work.”

  
Mr. Han finally looked at you. You couldn’t seem to read his expression. “I’ll have Assistant Kang reach out if I need anything.” His gaze lingered, but you were looking at the floor. “Thank you for your cooperation.” Him and Jang shook hands once more, and just as quickly as you were brought in, you were being rushed out.  
Back in the car, you found your bag, your wallet tucked safely inside. Jang questioned you more about how you were feeling, but you were being honest when you told him you were fine. Finally, he relented and accompanied you back in the car ride back to your apartment.

  
“I’ll be going,” he said through the car’s window, “Thank you for everything. You did a great job tonight. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.”

  
You stared at him for a moment. “Thank you. I mean it. Goodnight, Jang.” You watched for a moment more as his window rolled off, but then you were climbing up the stairs to your apartment.

  
After showering and cleaning yourself up, crawling into bed was the most luxurious feeling in the world. Before going to bed, you rolled over to check your phone and make sure your alarm was set. _A message?_ You slid open your texts to find a message from an unknown number. You clicked on it.

_Hello. This is Jaehee Kang from this evening’s dinner. I wanted to text you so that you had my number._

You smiled, adding her to your list of contacts. Your eyes were drooping but you wanted to respond. Quickly, you typed:

_Hi Jaehee! Thank you, I hope to see you again soon._

As soon as you put your phone back and snuggled under your covers, you were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta reader ;-; please comment if you notice any errors or feel free to message if you have any critiques/input about the way characters are written/structure/plot.  
> I'm super new to AO3 so the formatting may take me a bit to get used to! I'm planning on updating at least once a week but that's flexible and subject to change.  
> I also have a Fanfiction account if you prefer reading there. Just be warned the formatting may be a little different! You can find me here: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7780734/  
> Up next...  
> Huh? What's this? Who knew the RFA had so many ... interesting ... members?


End file.
